


Grow Up and Blow Away

by hauntedd



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-26
Updated: 2012-12-26
Packaged: 2017-11-22 12:25:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/609799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hauntedd/pseuds/hauntedd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Currently, the stolen moments and promises of <i>now</i> under Chicago's grey winter skies are enough.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Grow Up and Blow Away

**Author's Note:**

  * For [aliassmith](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aliassmith/gifts).



On the surface, Mickey is a mistake.

He's brash and daring and, frankly, _dangerous_. But when they're together Ian doesn't care because it feels like forever in a way that nothing else has--not even West Point. 

Of course, he should know better by now.

If he's honest with himself (and, really, he's never honest with himself when it comes to _him_ ), Mickey is something that ties him here, to the South Side, when all he's ever wanted was to leave and be an honorable man. 

Everything his father **isn't**.

But with Mickey, he sees a future painted in shades of grey instead of dress blues and shined boots. Kisses stolen between acts of derring-do as they fumble through life as rebels perpetually without a cause and crash into one another with unimaginable force.

That is, of course, until Mickey is arrested and this shit gets real.

The implications sting as Mickey insists juvie is better than being _gay_ \--being _like him_. Ian tries to brush it off, and he thinks he's successful enough. High school is a weird time to be out and although Ian's always been secure, Mickey is anything but.

He tries to go back to before, with Cash and Mandy, with rolled up magazines he's lifted from the shipments that come into the store, and buries himself in training for the academy, still years away. But, it's not the same as the secret smirks Mickey gives him when no one is looking and the feel of his calloused hands on his body, rough and rugged as they force them closer and he buries his secrets in him.

So, instead, Ian fashions himself into a kept man, waiting patiently for Mickey's return. He visits, when he can (but not too often to out Mickey, who still wants this secret kept), covers the longing in his voice while searching for a sign, any sign, that he misses him too.

He thinks the looks are there, when they're a beat too long but still present, but he's not sure--Ian is _never_ sure with Mickey, which is part of the appeal.

Eventually he gets out and although for Ian, it's different, now, to Mickey it's all just the same.

Soon, he knows, he'll have to make a decision on this and who he wants to be, in the end, but currently, the stolen moments and promises of _now_ under the grey winter skies are enough.


End file.
